Scars
by RyansGirl09
Summary: Just a short song story. I love this song by Papa Roach. Just a one shot! Hope you love it! It includes Sakura and Syaoran. This is S&S.


**Scars**

**by Gaki Gurl**

Hola Guys! Yea i know i have like 3 different fanfics going on at once right now so sue me! (Please Dont) I will update the others as soon as possible i guess, but for now I'm gonna dot this very first song based on my alltime fav. Scars by Papa Roach. LOL.

Well Ne wayz here's my fic. ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura

"I can't believe that we're finally here Tomoyo!" Sakura said jumping up and down.  
"Whoa! Calm down. You deserve this fully. You earned it!"  
"Thank you for making my dress for the concert Tomoyo!"  
"Of course I made it, did I ever miss it when you and Syaoran were battling?"  
"Yea, Syaoran..." Sakura died off remebering the good days.

Syaoran had left after Sakura told him that she had fallen for him. She thought he loved her too, but it seemed that he ran away from her because he didn't. He had been fine only anhour before that.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura.I'm an idiot. I cant believe i ju-"  
"Shhh.Tomoyo it's alright. See I'm fine." She said fake smiling.  
"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen... For the first time ever... Sakura! Singing her DebuteSong "After You Leave"(written byme LOL)" Copierighted.

After you leave...  
Nothing will be the same...  
courus  
You affect many  
You affect your friends  
You affect me  
You're affecting even your own life  
You're shutting us out  
(shutting us out)  
No matter  
How you may feel  
You're shutting us out  
You left us behind  
To pursue  
Something you don't even know  
You will be lonely  
Courus  
I see no reason for you to leave  
Yet..  
Somehow you do...  
Courus  
I'll be waiting right here for...  
You...

Syaoran

Its Sakura...  
"Hey you ready pal?"  
"Ummm yea."  
"Hey isnt that.."  
"Yea Eriol that was Sakura."

"AND NOW GIVE IT UP FOR SYAORAN LI... SINGING HIS DEBUT "SCARS" (by papa roach! I dont own that song!)

Sakrura

"Hey, Sakura, isnt that Li-kun?"  
"Not funny Tomoyo."  
"No seriously. He is a debut singer tonite too.LOOK!"

"Hi, Tokyo. How's everybody doing?"  
Crowd roars  
"Great, now can you please give me the honour of dedicating my first song ever to the most important girl in my life?"  
Crowd Roars  
"I'd like todedicate this song to my one and only love... Sakura KIMONTO! Sakura I understand if you never want to talk to me again but I LOVE YOU AND I WAS SCARED BEFORE!"

_Chorus:_  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
My scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
Your making me insane  
All I can say is

_Chorus_

I tried to help you once  
A kiss will only vise  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last dance

_Chorus_

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
You fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

_Chorus x2  
_

Announcer: So what do you say audience? Does Sakura need to give Syaoran another chance?

Crowd ROARS

So what do you say Sakura? Are you willing to give this guy another chance at your heart?

Tomoyo pushes Sakura out of the backstage area. And Syaoran stands in the middle of the stage.  
Sakura stands there and then runs and embraces Syaoran.  
They kiss in front of the whole crowd.

Crowd roars

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered in her ear.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO SYAORAN!" She shouted.

* * *

Hey hope you liked my little shortie there. NOW GO TO THE REVIEW BUTTON! ITS REALLY PRETTY!  
I might do a follow up... MIGHT!  
GAKIGURL09 OVER AND OUT! LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
